Bounty Hunter
Description In this event players engage in special "bounty" PVP battles. These battles spawn on a particular map location according to a event rule based schedule. Player is awarded points equal to the squad power rating of their enemy when they win the battle, and no points for a loss. There is a guild version of this event (Guild Bounty Hunter) where the Guild's points are the sum total of all of its members' points. Solo Bounty Hunter 1 2015-02-06 to 2015-02-09 Rewards: * Top ???: ??? * Top 500: Spitfire * Top ???: Jackhammer * Top ???: Guerilla Tank * Top ???: Rhino Humvee Guild Bounty Hunter 1 2015-02-28 to 2015-03-02 "Shattered Sun forces have been gathering in New Zealand for a concerted attack on Havoc forces. Bounty targets will be uncovered over time. Stop them, protect Havoc, and earn powerful Bounty rewards!" Rewards: * Top 1: Myrmidon * Top 3: Reaper * Top 10: Buzz S.A.W. * Top 25: Firefly * Top 100: Spitfire * Top 500: Jackhammer * Top 1300: Auroch Top 25: # OVERLOAD 593,479 # Decepticon 556,737 # BlackLotus 483,552 # DarkPhoenix 471,732 # Ethernal 431,027 # MOCKBA 382,570 # AjiNoHiraki 382,477 # TheLostLegion 369,600 # AllSpark 366,047 # Eclipse 361,447 # Est2013 319,858 # BurningLotus 316,348 # ForActivePlayers 308,149 # PwnersaurusRex 300,564 # AllHailBolas 297,670 # TheBlackTower 297,479 # LIFEFORCE 284,274 # TheArtOfWar 253,275 # AssaultJP 232,223 # TrailerParkBoys 221,648 # SexyAssSquad 218,128 # UNIVERSE 216,084 # EvilDead 207,276 # Est2014 201,904 # DeutsheHelden 198,986 Solo Bounty Hunter 2 2015-03-06 to 2015-03-09 Rewards: * Top 3: Dreadnought (15249 points) * Top 25: Sandstorm (13716 points) * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate (~13114 points) * Top 100: Jackrabbit (12279 points) * Top 250: T4 Salvage Crate (10831 points) * Top 500: Galvanizer (9507 points) * Top 1250: T3 Salvage Crate * Top 2500: Tomahawk * Top 8000: Mule * Top 20000: Shrike Guild Bounty Hunter 2 2015-03-20 to 2015-03-23 Rewards: * Top 1: Sandstorm * Top 3: Red Hawk * Top 10: Howling Whirlwind * Top 25: Jackrabbit * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 100: Raider * Top 500: Halefire Humvee * Top 1300: Phoenix Top 25: # OVERLOAD 666,084 # Decepticon 632,701 # BlackLotus 609,287 # DarkPhoenix 561,234 # Ethernal 542,958 # TheLostLegion 519,033 (+2) # AjiNoHiraki 514,630 (+1) # MOCKBA 508,542 (-2) # AllSpark 499,260 # Eclipse 479,384 # BurningLotus 473,286 (+1) # Est2013 464769 (-1) # TheBlackTower 456,234 (+3) # PwnersaurusRex 444,116 # AssaultJP 424,382 (+4) # LiveToBattle (formally ForActivePlayers) 414,443 (-3) # AllHailBolas 402,307 (-2) # TheArtOfWar 386,257 # SexyAssSquad 350,833 (+2) # LIFEFORCE 337,906 (-3) # Independance 335,816 (+6) # UNIVERSE 332,275 # EvilDead 327,093 # Est2014 324,451 # DeutsheHelden 307,583 Solo Bounty Hunter 3 2015-03-27 to 2015-03-30 Solo Bounty Hunter 4 2015-04-10 to 2015-04-13 Changes: * Number of battles was increased to one per hour (vs one per 2 hours previously) * Cap on battles was increased to 10 (vs 6 previously) * Matchmaking was changed to be adaptive (i.e. winning results in more difficult bounties, and loosing results in easier bounties) Rewards: * Top 3: Salvation (31825 points) * Top 25: Phantom (25094 points) * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate (~23062 points) * Top 100: S.A.W. (21848 points) * Top 250: T4 Salvage Crate (20142 points) * Top 500: Zeus (18167 points) * Top 1250: T3 Salvage Crate * Top 2500: Thunderbird * Top 8000: Mule * Top 20000: Dozer APC Guild Bounty Hunter 3 2015-05-08 to 2015-05-11 Rewards: * Top 1: Hunter * Top 3: Phantom * Top 10: Ember Firefly * Top 25: Raven * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 100: Raider * Top 500: Thunderbird * Top 1300: Guerilla Tank Solo Bounty Hunter 5 2015-06-05 to 2015-06-08 Rewards: * Top 3: ? * Top 25: Crusher * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 100: Jackrabit * Top 250: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 500: Spitfire * Top 1250: T3 Salvage Crate * Top 2500: Thunderbird * Top 8000: Phoenix * Top 20000: RPG Tank Solo Bounty Hunter 6 2015-06-19 to 2015-06-22 Rewards: * Top 3: Salvation * Top 25: Phantom * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 100: S.A.W. * Top 250: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 500: Galvanizer * Top 1250: T3 Salvage Crate * Top 2500: Jackhammer * Top 8000: Fury * Top 20000: Shrike Guild Bounty Hunter 4 2015-06-26 to 2015-06-29 Rewards: * Top 1: Ram * Top 3: Myrmadon * Top 10: Hatchet * Top 25: Hornet * Top 50: T4 Salvage Crate * Top 100: Zeus * Top 500: Needler * Top 1300: Auroch